


Нижний-Новгород – Истра (Nijni-Novgorod – Istra)

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: Recueil de nouvelles sur le Football [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coupe du Monde 2018, Equipe de France, Fluff, M/M, Première nouvelle, russie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Les Bleus se qualifient en demi-finale, et une  surprise attend Hugo Lloris à Istra.





	Нижний-Новгород – Истра (Nijni-Novgorod – Istra)

Pendant un trajet, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer :

_Un accident;

_Une envie pressante;

_Une rencontre inattendue;

_Et peut-être aussi une déclaration d'amour.

Ces quatre événements sont, ma foi, peu communs, surtout pour des sportifs de haut niveau, mais la vie nous réserve bien des choses dont on ne soupçonne même pas la probabilité de survenir. Vous devez vous douter que si je cite les quatre évènements, c'est qu'ils auront un rôle à jouer dans le récit qui suit, et vous avez bien raison. La curiosité vous poussera-t-elle à dire la suite ? Ou tournerez-vous la page, pour lire quelque chose qui, ma foi, sera moins intéressante ? 

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Point de vue d'Hugo Lloris 

Hugo n'en revenait pas; Ils étaient en demi-finale. Regardant autour de lui, il voyait que les joueurs de son équipe faisait la fête. Le gardien eut un bref sourire, avant de croiser le regard de Hernandez. Quoi qu'en quand disent les journalistes, les supporters, et les statistiques, il préférait avoir Digne que « Le Bœuf ». Les deux Lucas était diamétralement différents, aussi bien dans leur façon de jouer que celle de se comporter. Là où Hernandez fonçait tête baissée, montrait son talent, Digne, lui, préférait jouer en équipe et défendre sa partie ; là où Hernandez était impulsif et instinctif, Digne était calme et réfléchi. Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, et ça Hugo Lloris le voyait bien.

« Hé ! » l'interpella Kimpembe. « Tu nous fait un discours ou pas ? »

« Ho oui ! » repris Paul. « Un discours, un discours ! »

Bientôt le slogan fut repris par tous les 22 joueurs, et Lloris se leva, préparant mentalement ce qu'il allait dire. Il passa en revue les sujets qu'il pouvait aborder, en choisit un, et se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte :

« Pour commenc- »

Seulement la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, dévoilant Edison Cavani et Zlatan Ibrahimović s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le premier réflexe de certains fut de rire, pour d'autres de regarder la scène avec yeux et bouches grandes ouvertes, ainsi qu'une incompréhension totale, et pour d'autres ce fut le désespoir face au ridicule de la situation. Hugo, lui, fut plus rapide que ses coéquipiers pour intervenir et dit :

« Cavani ! Ibrahimović ! You have opened the wrong door ! (Cavani ! Ibrahimović ! Vous avez ouvert la mauvaise porte !) »

Les deux tourtereaux se détachèrent et virent où ils étaient. Ils eurent un rire nerveux en se regardant l'un l'autre, puis ils refermèrent la porte. Les réactions furent diverses : tandis que certains commentèrent sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient prendre une chambre, d'autres, n'étant pas au courant d'existence de cette relation, voulaient en savoir plus. Malheureusement, Didier Deschamps coupa court toutes espérances de discours de la part du capitaine et une séance de commérages pour les autres en annonçant à l'équipe que le car les attendait. Quelques signes de mécontentement se firent entendre, mais tous voulaient bien rejoindre leur camp de base, où les attendaient leurs bien-aimées ainsi que leurs enfants. En son fort intérieur, Hugo était content de ne pas avoir à faire un discours, mais le manque d'un être cher à son cœur se fit sentir.

La sélection nationale sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers le bus qui les amènerait à l'aéroport. Lloris s'assit, mit de la musique dans son casque et essaya de dormir le temps du trajet. 

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Ce fut le numéro sept qui le sortit de sa torpeur en lui disant que le bus était arrivé à destination. Le numéro un suivit les autres en sortant, mais son esprit n'était pas avec ses yeux. Il était loin, à plus de vingt mille kilomètres de là, avec une personne qui comptait à son cœur, mais dont il pensais que l'amour n'était pas réciproque. Ils entrèrent dans l'avion, et l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde était content d'être en demi-finale, surtout ceux qui étaient pour la première fois sélectionnés en équipe de France. Notre gardien, lui, était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et ses coéquipiers le laissèrent en paix, une première dans ce genre.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Pendant les deux premières heures du voyages, Hugo put dormir tranquillement, mais à la troisième heure sur les huit heures trente de vol, il eu une envie pressante d'appeler l'objet de ses mœurs : Lucas Digne. Il alla donc aux toilettes, et profita de l'intimité que celles-ci offraient pour passer son appel :

« Allô Lucas ? »

« Allô ? C'est toi Hugo ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien ! Même mieux depuis votre qualification ! Vous avez tous été géniaux,... »

Pendant que Lucas faisait des éloges à tous les joueurs, Hugo était simplement heureux d'entendre la voix du plus jeune, et se disait que c'était fou l'effet que certaines personnes ont sur vous.

« Et sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelé au juste ? » demanda Digne, s'arrêtant de monologuer.

« J'avais juste envie de t'entendre ta voix, » répondit Lloris, en disant ce qu'il pensait.

« Et ben, je savais pas que je te manquais à ce point là ! » dit Lucas avec un air joueur, avant de s'éloigner soudainement du téléphone et dire quelques paroles étouffées. « Écoute Hugo, je te rappellerais plus tard, là je dois y aller. Salut ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre au gardien de Tottenham qu'il avait déjà raccroché, laissant par ailleurs un sourire niait à son interlocuteur.

Le reste de voyage se passa sans soucis, même si Hugo fut un peu charrié par ses coéquipiers sur son sourire.

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Lors du trajet entre l'aérodrome et l'hôtel, Lloris fut « kidnappé » par ses joueurs pour être emmener à l'arrière, car il était, je cite Pogba, « pas assez content d'être en demi-finale». Étant à l'arrière du bus et écoutant de la musique à un niveau sonore élevé, il ne put entendre certains joueurs, comme Antoine et Olivier, faire des messes basses, et les mots « surprise » et « Lulu » sortirent trop souvent pour ne pas paraitre suspects.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, les joueurs de football furent accueillis par une haie d'honneur, ce qui leur fit chaud au cœur. On voyait bien que les plus jeunes voulait fêter cette victoire, pourtant leur entraîneur les avait sommés d'aller se reposer, et non pas de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure.

En s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre, Lloris reçu une accolade de Griezmann, et l’attaquant lui glissa un « Profite bien de ta surprise ! » avant de partir rejoindre Olivier dans leur chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Hugo fonça ses sourcils, se demandant ce que cette « surprise » pouvait bien être, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Le capitaine fut surpris, même très surpris, de voir que son Lucas préféré l'attendait dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune ne lui laissa aucun moment pour réagir, car il venait déjà le serrer dans ses bras.

« Lulu, » commença Hugo, « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu pour vous soutenir avec Dimitri, mais comme il n'y a plus de place dans les autres chambres, je vais devoir dormir avec toi. Je viens juste de terminer mon divorce avec Tizziri, et honnêtement Dimitri était en manque de Paul. »

Les deux amis rirent d'un rire complice et Hugo ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les lèvres du blond. Pour lui, elles étaient le fruit interdit, l'incarnation de la tentation, et bon sens, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait les goûter, les sentir contre ses lèvres, con-

« Hé ho ? Hugo ? T'es dans la lune ? »

Le blond claqua des doigts devant le visage du gardien, ce qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Il essaya de ne pas rougir, mais ses joues prirent une douce couleur rosée. Il eut un rire gêné, et Hugo proposa à Lucas de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils présent dans la chambre, car il était fatigué après son match. Ils s'installèrent donc confortablement et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien...

<~><~><~><~><~><~><~>

Lucas regardait son meilleur ami endormi dans son siège. Enfaîte, il regardait plus précisément les lèvres du gardien. Elles l'attiraient comme un aimant, comme si elles étaient la deuxième part des siennes. Inconsciemment, il s'était approché de l'élu de son cœur, et ne reprit contrôle de son corps que quand Hugo bougea, faisant frôler ses lèvres contre celles de Lucas. Digne fit un bond en arrière, et réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait presque embrassé Hugo car il le _voulait _. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient plus que de l'amitié envers le gardien, mais il croyait que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Fatigué, il passa ses mains sur son visage, et alla dans la salle de bains. Lucas lava sa face à l'eau froide, et quand il regarda dans le miroir surplombant le lavabo, il vit que Hugo était réveillé, et qu'il semblait regarder, où plutôt admirer, le derrière de l'ancien joueur de l'équipe de France.__

__« La vue te plaît ? » demanda malicieusement Lucas._ _

__Hugo se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, et il rougit pour de bon, avant de marmonner quelque chose que Digne ne peut entendre. Le joueur du FC Barcelone éclata d'un rire harmonieux aux oreilles de celui de Tottenham, qui voulait entendre cette douce mélodie tous les jours._ _

__« Bon, » reprit le défenseur après s'être calmé de son fout rire, « j'ai fait un long voyage et je suis crevé, » il bailla avant de continuer, « j'vais prendre une douche puis je vais me coucher. »_ _

__

__Lucas vit le gardien hocher de la tête, avant de fermer la porte et de profiter de quelques minutes, ou plutôt dizaines de minutes, de relaxation sous de l'eau chaude._ _

__< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~>_ _

__Après une vingtaine de minutes environ, il sortit enfin de la douche, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa serviette. Heureusement, Hugo avait laissé la sienne dans la salle de bain, et il ne se priva pas de la prendre. Une fois à peu près sec, il la noua autour de sa taille et sortit chercher son pyjama, ainsi que sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Hugo était dans son lit, répondait aux différents messages qu'il avait reçu, ne vit pas que le blond était sortit de la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il leva ses yeux de son portable, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. En effet, Lucas était agenouillé, entrain de farfouiller dans sa valise pour trouver son habit pour la nuit, c'est-à-dire un caleçon, et des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps, en provenance de ses cheveux. Le sang d'Hugo ne fit qu'un tour, et il ne put ne pas ressentir une forte attirance sexuel envers son ex-coéquipier._ _

__Lucas, lui, se retourna en sentant un regard sur lui, et que ne fut sa surprise quand il vit une lueur de désir dans les yeux du gardien. Les deux joueurs ne purent se quitter du regard, et, comme si son inconscient avait pris le contrôle de son corps, Lucas se leva et s'approcha de son amour secret. Toujours sans le quitter du regard, il se mit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa, en y mettant tout l'amour qu'il put._ _

__Pendant un instant Hugo resta figé, ne sachant que faire, mais son instinct prit le dessus et il embrassa lui aussi Lucas. Il mit ainsi ses mains autour du visage du barcelonais et approfondit le baiser._ _

__Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, et ils ne se séparèrent que si le souffle leur manqua. Quand Lucas réalisa ce qui s'était passé, et la position dans laquelle il était, il bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible et voulut s'échapper de l'étreinte de Hugo. Seulement celui-ci ne le laissa pas partir et en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau._ _

__Les deux joueurs s'embrassèrent jusqu'à l'essoufflement, et alors qu’ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent que recommencer._ _

__Ils continuèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que que Lucas arrêta son désormais amant :_ _

__« Écoute Hugo, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, et c'-«_ _

__« Moi aussi je t'aime depuis longtemps, » le coupa Lloris en voulant recommencer à l'embrasser, mais Lucas l'interrompit une nouvelle fois._ _

__« Ah bon ? » bafouilla-t-il._ _

__« Oui, depuis quelques mois maintenant, » lui souffla Lloris dans l'oreille, abandonnant l'idée de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois._ _

__Lucas roula sur le coter et mit enfin son boxer._ _

__« Alors, dit Digne en se retournant vers lui, je suppose que tu veux bien être mon petit-ami ? »_ _

__« Évidement, et la première chose en tant que ton nouveau petit-ami sera de te prouver que tu ne peux pas faire un meilleur choix que moi », susurra Hugo en s'approchant de l'élu de son cœur et en l'embrassant de nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de désire._ _

__

__La nuit fut courte pour les deux tourtereaux, et pour leurs voisins qui, bien évidemment surpris, avaient oublié des boules Quies._ _

__< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~>_ _

__Le lendemain matin, Lucas et Hugo arrivèrent main dans la main, et personne ne s'attarda sur ce léger détail. Les deux amoureux n'eurent même pas besoin d'officialiser leur couple que toute l'équipe était déjà au courant grâce aux voisins de chambres du couple, respectivement Kylian Mbappé et Florian Thauvin._ _

__Bien entendu, Lucas eut quelques remarques sur la façon dont il marchait, mais ils purent profiter l'un de l'autre pendant le reste du jour sans problèmes._ _

__< ~><~><~><~><~><~><~>_ _

__Une fois le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur lit, et leurs regards en disaient long sur leur amour, si nouvellement avoué mais si fort._ _

__℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ^^ Ceci est là première nouvelle que j’ai écrite, l’été dernier pour la qualification en question. Je poste mon recueil sur ce site, étant avant sur Wattpad ( lien de mon profil sur cette plate-forme : https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tryskelyon )


End file.
